Una vela a la vez
by C.paz
Summary: Kitty quería tener a alguien que encendiera las velas junto a ella, pero no sabía cómo pedirlo. Día 7: Vela.


**Disclaimer:** Los derechos aún pertenecen a Fox y Marvel, así que no, nada es mío.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa en el _**Calendario de Adviento**_ del foro de X-Men _**Groovy Mutation**_ , consta de un fic diario con motivo de Navidad, hasta el día 25, está entretenido.

 **#GroovyMutations**

 **#NavidadesMutantes**

Día 7. Vela.

.

 _ **Una vela a la vez**_

.

En la ventana más cercana a la puerta principal, Katherine Anne Pryde era la única persona de pie enfrente al Janiquiá. Se acercaba el atardecer y se disponía a encender el shamash y la primera vela de la semana.

Kitty recuerda que en sus primeros trece años de vida, siempre lo hacía junto a sus padres Carmen y Theresa, mientras ella jugaba con su dreidel, para intercambiar regalos luego de las oraciones. Cada vez que recibía su Janucá guelt, no podía evitar sentirse grande, casi una adulta a la que incluyen en las celebraciones más importantes.

Esta vez, y como lo ha sido en los últimos años, Kitty está sola. Encenderá y bendecirá el januquiá sola, esperará a que se consuman las velas ella sola, comerá sola sus latkes y no tendrá a quien entregarle el regalo que compró. Aún no comprende porqué sigue comprándole un regalo si el destinatario es ateo. Tal vez sea la esperanza de poder compartir sus vidas juntos, a pesar de sus diferencias.

Para Kitty, siempre ha sido algo triste pasar de celebrar sus fiestas en familia, a tener que pasarlas sola, porque todos están vueltos locos comprando regalos de navidad y adornando la mansión, mientras ella compra los ocho regalos que nunca entrega y enciende las velas. Le es desconsolador que nadie la acompañe en un momento tan importante, siendo que ella siempre está para quien la necesite.

Apenas el sol se esconde y comienza un nuevo día, Katherine prende el shamash mientras recita la primera oración.

- _Baruj Ata Adonai Eloheinu Melej haOlam Asher Kidshanu beMitzvotav veTzivanu Lehadlik Ner Janucá. Baruj Ata Adonai Eloheinu Melej haOlam she'Asá Nisim laAvoteinu, baYamim haHem baZman haZé. Baruj Ata Adonai Eloheinu Melej haOlam, sheHejeianu veKimanu veHiguianu laZman haZé.*_

-Me gusta que sigas con tus tradiciones sin importarte que alguien te acompañe o no.

-Claro que me importa.

-Pues no lo demuestras.

-No puedo pedirle a nadie que comparta esto conmigo, a ese alguien le tiene que nacer estar conmigo.

-Sabes que soy ateo ¿No?

-Claro que lo sé, Peter. Por lo mismo nunca te he pedido que me acompañes.

-¿Puedo acompañarte aunque no crea en lo mismo que tú?

Nunca esperó que él se le acercara, y menos que le hiciera esa pregunta. Con un pequeño sonrojo, asintió.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Nada, ya hice mis oraciones. Las velas tienen que arder por lo menos media hora después del anochecer.

-¿Qué significan tus oraciones?

-"Bendito eres tu Adonai, Dios nuestro, Rey del universo, que nos santificó con sus preceptos y nos ordenó el encendido de la vela de Janucá. Bendito eres tu Adonai, Dios nuestro, Rey del universo, que hizo milagros a nuestros patriarcas, en aquellos días en este tiempo. Bendito eres tu Adonai, Dios nuestro, Rey del universo, que nos mantuvo con vida, y nos sostuvo, y nos hizo llegar a este momento."

-¿El milagro del que hablas, es la derrota de los helenos?

-Cuando se derrotó a los helenos, y se recuperó la independencia judía de los macabeos sobre los griegos seléucidas en el siglo II a.c., durante la purificación del Segundo Templo de Jerusalén, el candelabro que se encendió tenía una mínima cantidad de aceite, pero según la leyenda ardió por ocho días consecutivos. Así nació la celebración.

-¿Y ese regalo que tienes ahí? ¿Es parte de la celebración?

-Este… ahm… Bueno, yo, sí. Se suelen dar regalos en Janucá, y yo siempre lo compro o lo hago, pero nunca lo entrego.

-¿Y por qué no? Sería una bonita forma de integrar a alguien a tus tradiciones.

-No lo sé, no lo había pensado así, pero tienes razón.

Con la timidez típica de una adolescente en frente de su primer amor, Kitty le extendió el paquete a un impresionado Peter, quien lo recibió con delicadeza. Al abrirlo, la sonrisa se extendió por su rostro sin poder evitarlo.

Peter, al igual que Kitty y varios habitantes de la mansión, extrañaba su hogar, y cualquier cosa que lo hiciera sentir en casa, era valorada. En especial si el regalo venía de una chica tan dulce como lo era Kitty.

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

-Lo hice yo misma.

-Oh, Kitty, es genial.

Mientras la media hora terminaba de consumir las velas, Peter acarició el tierno rostro de la chica, y la besó con todo el cariño que le tenía y podría tener por alguien.

Desde esa noche, el buró de Peter Rasputin estaría adornado por unas muñecas matrioshka pintadas a mano, cada una representando a un integrante de los X-Men.

.

xxx

.

*San Google, si me equivoqué, perdón, no soy judía.

Leí muchísimo para poder entregar algo sin errores garrafales sobre una religión que no es la mía, si me he equivocado en algo, pido disculpas.

Bueno, aquí está el séptimo día del reto.

Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí.

Besitos en la frente a todos.


End file.
